


Batfam plays Among Us

by Lilac_Demetrius



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Demetrius/pseuds/Lilac_Demetrius
Summary: In which Dick takes the game too seriously and is overly dramatic
Relationships: Betrayal/Batfam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Batfam plays Among Us

“The ship is failing! We’re going to die!”

Dick looked around at his crewmates frantically. He knew he needed to take control of the situation. “Okay, this is what we’re going to do. Everyone, put on your airsuits and take a list of tasks now. We’re going to repair the ship.”

Dick grabbed his blue suit and pulled it on. He watched his siblings put their own suits on and memorized who was in which color. He grabbed his own task list and bolted out of the room as fast as he could.

Trash could wait until later, right now he should protect the ship from incoming asteroids. He ran into weapons and took a seat at the cannons. He could see 20 asteroids incoming. 

Good thing he has a good aim. It took a little longer than expected but he managed to protect the ship from serious damage. He took a look at his task list again. O2 was nearby so he might as well clean the vents out. He ran into the room and stared in horror at what lay before him.

A dark green suit lay bleeding out on the ground. It looked like something impaled it from behind. He ran through the colors in his head and realized in horror that this was Damian. His little brother. He kneeled by the body and tried to find a pulse and almost cried when he couldn’t.

He grabbed Damian’s body and called a meeting. He put the body on the table and waited for everyone else to show up.

He counted everyone at the table before realizing something in horror. Orange was missing. “Where’s Babs?”

Everyone looked around and frowned.

“Her suit isn’t responding. I’m sorry Dick, I think she’s gone.” Tim looked down sadly.

“Who could do something like this?” Dick sobbed.

“Get yourself together. Obviously someone here wants us all dead.” Tim looked around with a frown on his face. “According to these calculations, there are two imposters among us.”

“Who would kill Damian?” Dick was hysterical at this point.

He was met with silence.

“He was a child!” Dick yelled.

“Anyway, the real question is who would kill Babs?” Tim changed the topic away from Damian.

“Someone smart, they wanted to get rid of her because they saw her as a threat.” Duke piped up.

“Can we just agree that Jason killed Damian? I mean he’s always had it out for him.” Steph pointed out. 

“Jason wouldn’t kill Babs though.” Tim pointed out.

“Yeah but there are 2 imposters. With Jason gone it’s only a matter of time before we find his partner.”

“It’s not me! I didn't kill anyone. I’m just trying to do my tasks!” Jason argued.

“We’re running out of time. Vote Jason.” Tim said.

“Vote Brown,” Cass agreed.

“Sorry Jay,” Steph didn't sound very sorry.

“How could you Jason.” Dick sniffed.

“It wasn’t me! I’m innocent!” Jason cried out.

Duke, Tim, Cass, Dick and Steph grabbed Jason and locked him in the airlock before opening the doors. The five of them watched Jason’s body twirl around before disappearing into space.

Tim paled. “Guys, Jason was innocent. There are still two imposters among us.”

Dick swallowed. “Come on guys. Let’s finish our tasks. We should stick together.”

The five of them went to the admin room together. Steph, Cass and Duke went to swipe their cards when the lights went out. Dick ran to electrical and flipped the switches on. He frowned. When he realized no one followed him.

He ran back to admin and stared in horror at Tim and Cass standing over Duke and Steph’s bodies, covered in their blood.

“Y-you? How could you?” Dick wailed.

Defeat.

xXxXx

Jason struggled as Duke, Dick, Tim, Steph and Cass dragged him to the eject point.

“I’m innocent dammit!” Jason cried out. Why didn't they believe him? He was just doing his tasks in peace when Dick found Damian’s body.

He was flung into space.

He opened his eyes in the cafeteria. He was dead.

His crewmates might have betrayed him but he was still determined to finish his tasks. They were scared when they voted him off but they still deserved to live.

Babs and Damian were sitting at the table looking at him with a frown.

“We’re going to lose, aren’t we?” Babs asked.

“It’s Drake and Cain. We didn't stand a chance.” Damian admitted.

Jason’s mind whirled. “Tim and Cass?”

“Cass and Tim followed me into medbay, killed me and vented away. No one even found my body.” Barbara frowned.

“They jumped me in O2. I was in the middle of a task.” Damian let out a sad sigh.

“Huh, I would have thought it was Steph, she sure pointed fingers at me pretty quickly.” Jason mused.

“Ooh look. Tim just turned the lights out.” Babs pointed out.

Cass and Tim went to the door right after Dick ran out. When Duke and Steph went to follow Babs shot Duke in the head and Tim twisted Steph’s head off her body. 

Dick came back as he watched Steph’s body fall to the ground, dead.

The word Defeat appeared with Tim and Cass’ avatars below it. 

“Seriously?” Dick frowned.

Tim and Cass high fived with grins on their faces.

“This was unfair,” Jason pointed out.

“It’s all random.” Tim pointed out.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Tim suspiciously. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“I’m surprised. I was sure it was Jason.” Steph said.

“No you weren’t. We went off in different directions from the start!” Jason pointed out.

“Yeah but you’re Jason.” Steph replied logically.

“Play again?” Cass asked.

Everyone was quiet for a second before they nodded. “Sure.”


End file.
